1973
by montypython203
Summary: AU, songfic. Sam has woken from his coma, and finds himself reminiscing about Annie. My first Life on Mars fic.


_Title: 1973 (Here We Go Again) _

_Rating: K_

Summary: AU, songfic. Sam has awoken from his coma, and finds himself reminiscing about Annie. My first Life on Mars fic.

_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Life on Mars or 1973 by James Blunt._

_Author's Note: I've only just seen the first episode of Series Two, but I didn't want to wait to find out what happens. So my theory is that when Sam went into the coma, his consciousness somehow travelled back to 1973, where it gained a physical form. When I heard this song by James Blunt, I knew I had to write this fic. Some of it doesn't make that much sense with the story, but I don't care._

**1973 (Here We Go Again)**

Sam walked down the street, with Maya at his side. Ever since he'd come out of the coma she hadn't wanted to leave him. And she'd wasted no time in getting him caught up in all the news and gossip.

"Oh my god, I just remembered," said Maya. "You know how Jason and Mary had always been flirting and stuff? Well it turns out they were secretly engaged!"

"Wow," said Sam half-heartedly, leaving Maya to continue speaking. But Sam's mind was elsewhere. It was fantastic to be back in reality, to have come out of the nightmare of being trapped in 1973. And yet, as much as he had hated the corruption on the force, the treatment of women and the lack of technology, there was one thing about 1973 that he missed more than anything – Annie.

_Simone  
You're getting older  
Your journey's been  
Etched on your skin_

Throughout his time, the sexual tension between them had grown until it was always unbearable. And the fact that Annie was supposedly just a figment of his imagination made things even more confusing. But it didn't matter now, because she was gone, along with that world that he'd created.

_Simone  
Wish I had known that  
What seemed so strong  
Has been and gone_

He remembered times when he'd been feeling down or had just solved a big case that he and Annie would go out together. Of course, it wasn't like a date or anything. They were just friends.

_I would call you up every Saturday night  
And we'd both stay out till the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"_

And Annie had listened to him. She may have thought he was just stressed, she may have thought he belonged in the funny farm, but she had sat and listened to all his seemingly absurd theories.

_And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing "Here we go again"_

He missed her. There was no question about that. He missed her comforting words, her soft skin, her beautiful blue eyes. Oh hell, he missed everything about her.

_Simone  
Wish I was sober  
So I could see clearly now  
The rain has gone_

She'd been his friend from Day One. She'd been someone for him to lean on and trust. And he'd always taken that for granted. There had been times when he'd treated her like crap, and yet she was always there for him, no matter what.

_Simone  
I guess it's over  
My memory plays our tune  
The same old song_

A smile came to his face as he remembered all the good times they'd had together. When they'd shared stories and memories, secrets and laughs. When he was around her, all his problems just faded away.

_I would call you up every Saturday night  
And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"_

As he looked at the houses around him, Sam froze on the spot and rubbed his eyes. There, right across the street, was Annie's house. Could it be…?

"Sam, what are you doing?" asked Maya.

"Um," said Sam. "I just remembered something I've gotta do. Do you think I could catch up with you later?"

"Is everything alright?" questioned Maya.

"Yeah," assured Sam. Maya frowned.

"Okay, if that's what you want," she said. "I'll call you."

"Great," said Sam. Maya turned and continued walking. Meanwhile, Sam slowly approached the house, afraid of what he might find.

_And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing "Here we go again"_

He held his breath and rang the doorbell. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the door opened. Sam found himself staring at an old woman with kind features. Her brown hair was streaked with grey, but her blue eyes hadn't lost their shine. The woman gasped.

"S-Sam?" she whispered.

"Hello Annie," said Sam. "Can I … come in?" Annie looked up and down Sam's body, as if confirming that it was really him. Finally she nodded.

"Yeah," she said softly. Sam smiled and, taking Annie's arm, walked inside.

_And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Reviews are read, carefully analysed and squealed at in excitement._


End file.
